galtrax_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tristavian Shipyards
A Tethyn Company See Steam User Tristavius. Full Name: Tristavian Shipyards Inc. Founded: 2076. Accepted as member state in 2086. Population: 11 million (of which approx 3 million living as Expats elsewhere in the Republic and 1.5 million serving with the Republic Fleet) Capitol: Endymion Orbital Shipyards, Tethys Other facilities: Numerous orbital facilities around Tethys. Several domed cities under construction on the surface now house about 25% of the population. Former facilities: Rented shipyards at Earth/Lunar L1 Lagrangian point. Inner Political Structure: Triumvirate of the three original founders each with authority on a different section of government; Martial, Technical and Commissarial. Most day-to-day decisions are made by the relevant Triumvir with wider reaching issues needing the agreement of any two. A small number of extremely important issues require total consensus of all three members though the only situation encountered so far was the decision to join the Republic. Below the Triumvirate is a Directorate of thirteen members representing the core departments within TVSI. Appointment of each Director varies, for example the Director of Research & Development is peer elected (and removed), the Director of Fleet Operations is simply the most senior serving Admiral and the Director Consul is simply appointed and replaced by the Triumvirate. Security Force: Tristavian Shipyards were the first member state to push the requirement for an independent military as it continued to operate a vastly reduced force after acceptance into the Republic. Arguing the need to enforce security around its classified research facilities as well as aid in the development and testing of new designs, TVSI was eventually granted permission to retain 10% of its forces. The remainder of the fleet is given over to the Republic along with most serving personnel who are seconded for much of their career. TVSI also maintains a small force of marines who serve as frontline troops, police and internal security. One or the larger security forces within the Republic, the TVSI Fleet maintains the maximum permitted strength at all times, often pushing the boundaries and letter of the law. Purple markings give the mostly monochrome hulls a distinctive look, though most serving long term with the Republic are re-liveried. Industry: The core design principals of the corporation focus on extremely high tech and adaptable vessels with large crews (preferring human input over VI). Unlike many shipyards, TVSI believe in a constant process of retrofitting existing designs and constantly upgrade vessels as new technologies come on the market. A ship built by Tristavian Shipyards will likely have a serviceable lifespan of double most designs, though it may spend as much as 25% of its career being refitted. Access to TVSI-Tech provides an enormous advantage and allows for technologies to be developed for specific designs as and when needed rather than relying on the open market. The TVSI-Tech sub-division itself has grown to be a well known player in the field-fabricated starship components industry and now accounts for an extremely large percent of the state's GDP. Sales of non-weapon technologies on the open markets of Sol have provided substantial income and development of these technologies has reduced the Republic's reliance on outside technologies to some degree. Building everything from Jump Drives to Kitchens, TVSI-Tech are perhaps best known for Diamond-Bonded 'Hex' glass which is in common usage across the system. Politics: Within the Republic Tristavian Shipyards are mostly well regarded by the general populace; the original joining of TVSI's growing population and industrial base was seen as an important diplomatic coup at the time, bolstering the Republic Navy significantly whilst depriving other factions of their ships. The corporate state's push towards maintaining an independent security force initially caused considerable outcry (especially among the less militant factions) but over the decades few TVSI ships still baring the company colours are seen in the Republic and the issue has largely been forgotten. With the last decade focused primarily on civilian infrastructure growth rather than military development, TVSI are generally seen as having 'settled down'; they fulfill all their obligations to the Republic whilst maintaining a relatively isolationist outlook. At the highest levels of government some friction over the constant pushing of Security Force size boundaries remains, though as long as the state continues to meet their responsibilities a blind eye is often turned to minor infractions. Externally within Sol many factions see TVSI's secretive joining of the Republic as at best duplicitous and at worst treasonous, especially with Earth having been deprived of the near completed Avalon class command carriers. Osiris, Kinabalu and Wolf/Raven class ships still exist outside the Republic, though without the support of Tristavian Shipyards many are now reaching the end of their serviceable life or already scrapped. While no ships are sold outside the Republic, the TVSI-Tech division sells large quantities of non-weapon field fabrication components on the open market. While most would claim to disdain these products, the sales figures show most companies are willing to turn a blind eye to the source in order to secure the right components. Internally, TVSI has been extremely stable since its founding. Although the Triumvir rule absolute, enough day to day decisions are made by the directorate to give the illusion of democracy. The general attitude towards citizens is simple: Stay and agree to follow the rules or leave. Those who choose to depart either when coming of age or through choice later in life are helped to find citizenship elsewhere in the Republic with many of those who chafe at the often militaristic lifestyle finding more suitable environments in states such as Ligeia and KUS. Though few among TVSI's citizenry (or the Republic) know it, tensions are brewing within the Triumvirate. At 94 Triumvir Sakumo is terminally ill with no clear line of succession for replacement. His self-interested and warmongering daughter Iori seems his likely choice, and opposition of this has led to a deep divide between Triumvir Sakumo and Triumvir Bin Khalid. Triumvir Viridian, rarely interested in much beyond engineering, has retreated even further from her responsibilities, spending enormous resources on classified projects and risking financial ruin for the state. The outbreak of war with the CEU temporarily put many of these issues aside, though Iori's power base continued to grow as the war intensified. When the Europa Accords were signed in late 2106, TVSI was the first corporation to seek new opportunities within the Ceresian Alliance. They found success with the civilian markets of CEU itself, but were unable to market any military ships heavily due to the monopoly of Hyperion Systems. Category:Organizations